


A Convenient Exile

by Inuy21



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Tension, Business Partners, College, F/M, Flirting, Nervousness, Saiyans, Tension, some shady business deals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU College fic) Earth has recently acquired alien guests. Some are there for leisure, others are there for education. With the Saiyans being the most powerful race, they may have more influence over the Earthlings than most realize.  (Rating may change as chapters are added)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Overdue Book

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random story started by a random prompt about an overdue library book. The story in still in the works, but I wanted to do a stuffy Prince Vegeta and that he still had his tail. Hope you enjoy!

Bulma sat behind the library counter, watching the other students ignore and pass her by to use the private study rooms or desks set around the two story college library. She propped her elbow on the countertop and slouched in her chair, letting her chin fall to her open hand. It was so boring being on duty but she had volunteered to help out even if she was now regretting that decision. Her classes were far too easy and didn’t require a whole of studying on her part, so she had thought that lending a hand with small jobs around the campus would keep her occupied enough. Sighing miserably into the palm of her hand, Bulma closed her eyes and tried to bolster her spirit.

She felt the tremor of something hitting the desk before the sound of someone clearing their throat caused her to look up. Her mouth fell open at the handsome face. Sure there was a bit of arrogance and tightness that should have warned Bulma he was more than the average rich kid running around the university, but she wouldn’t worry about it until later. 

“May I help you?” she asked in her kindest voice and sweetest smile.

With a gloved hand, well the fingertip of a gloved hand, he pushed the book under her nose. Okay, so it the counter wasn’t that tall, but she had to tilt her head to watch the book he was presenting. Glancing at the title and noting that it was about military history, Bulma looked at the guy who she just noticed had ridiculously spiked hair. 

“Checking out or returning?” she once more questioned the silent patron. “I’ll need to see your ID if you’re going to borrow the book.” 

He just continued to stare at her. Bulma swallowed a nervous lump in her throat. Perhaps the man didn’t know their language yet. She hadn’t seen the guy around, not that Bulma knew everyone wandering the grounds, but she was certain she would’ve taken notice of this specimen. His hair was reddish-brown that was swept up in what she thought looked like a flame. His thick eyebrows slashed over narrowed eyes that were an undistinguished dark color. He had a very nice straight nose that sat above a pair of downturned lips. 

“Returning,” he answered with a husky voice. 

Bulma lay a hand on top of the book, watching him as he stood there watching her. What the hell was he waiting for? “I’ll check this in for you then.” She gave him another smile as she opened the cover and scanned the barcode. When the screen popped up that a fine was owed, Bulma had to cover her mouth from yelling out a profanity. Her wide-eyed gaze slide back toward the man who was tapping his fingertips on the desk as if unconcerned with the situation he was facing. Slowly lowering her hand she blurted out, “Were you off planet?”

Those narrowed eyes shouldn’t have been able to lower any further without him blinking but somehow he managed it. Bulma froze in her seat as if he was a predator that was hunting her on sight alone. 

“Of course I was off planet,” the alien man retorted with annoyance. What kind of morons did they have working in this place since his absence? “Do you think I would purposely keep a book for two years if I was able to return it on time?”

Behind closed lips Bulma gritted her teeth in frustration. A hand came up to rub at her forehead. “Do you even have the money to pay the fee? Why are you even returning this book after two full years? I’m sure the library has already replaced it and it would probably be cheaper just to pay the cost of the book.” 

He scoffed, his fingertips rolling into his palm to make a fist. “Just tell me how much the fine is and I’ll pay it,” he told her in a controlled voice. He reached into the pocket of his navy blue dress shirt and extracted a credit card. He slid the plastic square toward her just as he had the book. 

Bulma picked up the card and inspected it, making sure it was valid. “ID please.” She held out her other hand as she lifted her eyes to regard the man once more. He scowled as he reached back into his breast pocket but she kept the smile plastered on her face. 

After she took the card from him and started doing her job, Vegeta rolled his eyes. When he was done here the next stop he was making was to her superior and filing a complaint. The woman was obviously too stupid to show respect while on the job. Damn Earthlings and their view that everyone should be equal or at least not bow and grovel to the higher class. Of course the woman probably wasn’t even aware to whom she was speaking with and offending. 

“Okay, Vegeta,” Bulma said, sliding both cards and the receipt toward the alien. “Everything is taken care of now. Have a wonderful day.”

There was that fake smile again. He wanted to somehow make it disappear. Instead he collected his things and rapped his knuckles on the counter. “Thank you very much, Miss.” He looked for a name tag but didn’t see it. He stuffed the items into his pocket and tightened the hand that was still balled into a fist.

“Oh.” She looked down, moving a length of hair over her shoulder. “I must’ve forgotten to put my badge on,” she answered distractedly. “The name’s Bulma.” 

This time when she smiled it was a little more relaxed but Vegeta was already too worked up. “Miss Bulma,” he spoke through clenched teeth as he gave her a brief nod. 

As he walked away Bulma noticed two larger men stand from the small circle of chairs a few feet away from the desk. They flanked the smaller man as he passed them by and she saw the taller, bald one lean down to say something in Vegeta’s ear. The shorter man shook his head to whatever had been said and glanced to the other man who had long spikey hair that came down to his butt. So this Vegeta already had entourage to back him up, smart man because she already noted that the other students were adjusting their course to avoid the small group.

She sighed and rested her chin the palm of her hand. The man was an alien even though she could find no outward appearance that he was a different species. Of course, the two years she had been at this university Bulma had met plenty of humanoid aliens that could easily pass as humans. Sighing again she picked up the returned book and pushed herself up to put in the cart so it could be shelved. It was going to be a long while until her shift was over, so she would have to suppress the urge to search this mysterious Vegeta’s data information. Though once she got back to room it would be a whole different ballgame. 

~S~

Vegeta hated being back on Earth. He still didn’t understand why his father was so adamant about the education offered here. It was no different from what he could learn on his own planet—except with less people milling about and the havoc of space travel. Clenching his jaw in frustration, Vegeta started peeling his tailored gloves off one finger at a time. He hated the damned the things but he wasn’t going around touching and getting affected by some unknown disease. Of course that the least of his problems at the moment. The only problem that had been resolved by leaving Planet Vegeta was renouncing the liaison that had sprung up on him. 

Refusing to think in that direction, Vegeta focused on his father. The reason he was here in the first place was because of that old man. The first year had hell and had been a test of patience until he had been called back home because of a minor crisis. His father had tried to immediately ship him back off when the issue was resolved but Vegeta had stood his ground and refused to depart until he knew there wouldn’t be any lingering aftershocks. It had actually been an added bonus at the time as the relationship had just started and neither had been eager to end it.

A low rumble resembling a growl crept into his throat and he ripped the second glove off and threw it on the dresser. His bare hands fisted and landed next to the discarded accessories. He would concentrate on his studies and enjoy this time away from home for what it was worth. Not that Vegeta was looking forward to having to stay on this over-crowded planet for more than another year. Hopefully that would be enough time to satisfy his father and then he could get back to training full time. 

“Vegeta.”

The gruff voice came from the doorway of his bedroom and Vegeta glared at his bodyguard—well one of them. “What?” he barked, pushing himself to an upright position. Not that it added much to his height, but the Prince of Saiyans didn’t need to tower over his opponents to intimidate them. 

The tall, bald-headed man grinned. “Raditz and I were going down to the gym. Thought you might like to join us, boss.”

Vegeta scoffed. “No thanks, Nappa. I need more than a rousing bout of lifting weights and smelling body odor. I want that to be your fist mission in the morning. Find me a place that can handle the damage we dish out without collapsing or frightening these peons.”

“If such a place exists here on this planet,” Nappa grumbled before turning to leave. 

“Nappa!”

The big man’s shoulders stiffened as he turned back around. Vegeta smirked at the reaction before wiping the emotion clean from his features. He stalked toward the other man tilting his head up to keep eye contact. 

“While we are being lax here, I want to remind you and the dimwit that I am still your prince. When in private lodgings you will both defer to me and I will see fit to reprimand any behavior I find unacceptable,” Vegeta spit out the warning as he pointed a finger into the taller man’s chest. 

“Yes, your majesty,” Nappa conceded and bowed to his superior. He straightened while waiting for his prince’s permission to be released from duty.

Vegeta waved a hand in the air. “You are dismissed, but remember to give Raditz my warning. You’re here on business not pleasure.”

Nappa gave a sharp nod of confirmation before turning on his heels and marching out of the room. Vegeta watched the burly man exit and call for his partner. It wasn’t long after that both men noisily left the two bedroom dorm suite. Taking a calming breath, Vegeta started stripping out of the confining clothing he was forced to wear. He should have known that shirt would be uncomfortable with all its damn buttons but he had liked the regal persona it gave him. Wandering around campus in it, however, had been stifling. That would be the next mission to set up: Get more comfortable but still noble-looking clothing. 

A growl let loose as he almost ripped one of the buttons off. It was bad enough, though, that he had to breath the air that contained how many noxious viruses so he had wanted to keep the contaminants from his skin. He should have just brought along his battle suit and been done with it. There were plenty of other aliens coming and going from this hell hole so what did it matter if he dressed in the Saiyan custom? As a warrior he should always be prepared, but his father wanted Vegeta to become more diplomatic. The argument that it was something he should learn on the planet he would one day rule had become a battlefield that the guards and other castle staff had skirted around the two volatile Saiyans until the day Vegeta had left. 

His tail reflexively unfurled from around his waist so he could finish his task of disrobing. The tip twitched irritably in the air behind him as he went to grab a pair of fresh underwear and pajama pants to change into after his shower. He let his shoulders relax at the thought of a nice hot shower and time alone—away from annoying “bodyguards”. Not that his mind would let him forget about his other problems—an authoritarian father and an aggravating ex. Damn those two for chasing him away from his home and back to where he didn’t belong. He didn’t want to fit in here or anywhere else, not when his place would eventually be the throne on Planet Vegeta.

He knew his duty, had been trained since birth to take over the throne and rule of the planet. There was also the responsibility of creating an heir. It was another point that his father kept dragging back up. Vegeta had argued that he still had plenty of time and would likely settle down in a few years. Sadly the disagreement was another positive about being shipped back to Earth. He could take some time and get back to basics on his training, as this place likely didn’t have a compound to do the kind of workout he wanted. 

Stalking to the bathroom, Vegeta threw his dirty clothes in the hamper that was set up. His new clothing items were laid on the small bathroom counter before he grabbed a towel and turned the shower on. As soon as the water was hot enough he stepped under the stream and let the droplets of water soothe his tense muscles. He knew coming back to Earth would be a trial but after his run-in with the librarian girl, the day hadn’t gotten much better. Apparently a lot had changed in the two years he was gone and so he was forced to learn all new procedures to things he had gotten used to before he left. A soft growl curled his lips and his right hand clenched into a tight ball. He would serve his time here then go back home and confront his father on the displeasure he felt, and his father brought up the damned “produce an heir” dispute he would throw his own fist into the old man’s face. 

Vegeta scrubbed his hands over his face, putting the thoughts once again out of his mind. Relax, that’s what he was supposed to be doing. It wouldn’t do to bitch and worry over things he couldn’t change or do anything about at the moment. He would concentrate on what was needed to be done here, on this damn planet, until he could get back home. His father and ex-companion could stay on Planet Vegeta while he got time alone to reassemble his plans.


	2. Nothing but Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma and Vegeta both find themselves in stressful situations with nowhere to turn.

Bulma walked into the dorm she shared with Chi-chi. The girl was nice enough, but she was quite shy and one of those people that was always trying to please everyone. Sometimes Bulma just wanted to grab the girl and shake her to see if it would bring out a different personality. There were glimpses of a tougher veneer that Bulma would catch when her roommate became annoyed or frustrated but somehow she managed to contain it. It might be better to learn from Chi-chi rather than bring another volatile college student into the world. Tilting her head to one side, Bulma watched her roommate—who was oblivious to other girl’s presence—as she typed away on her laptop. While it was nice to share a dorm with someone who wasn’t noisy as hell it was also just as irritating to live with a person that ignored you most of the time. 

Closing the door behind her, Bulma strode to her side of the room so she could lay her keys on the tall, narrow dresser. Next was her purse that was slung over her shoulder. Laying it down on the small computer desk, she opened the zipper to retrieve her phone. The thing would need charged before tomorrow morning, but before she could get that far there was a missed call from her father. She stared at the ID in confusion for a few seconds wondering what in the world he needed to talk to her about. Perhaps he had accidentally dialed number while trying to reach someone else. Bulma shrugged and hit the redial button as she slipped off her shoes and sat down on her bed. 

Of course the damn thing went to voicemail! It wasn’t that late but she knew her father had odd hours depending on what project he was working on. Bulma groaned and left a brief message to call her back. Not like her father could have left a damn message for her if it truly was important! No, that would be far too easy. She gently tossed the phone onto her desk and flopped back on the bed, cautious that the mattress wasn’t as soft and cushiony as the one she had home. 

“Everything okay, Bulma?” Chi-chi asked, not looking up from her computer screen.

“Fantastic,” the older girl answered on a sigh. “There was some new student,” Bulma paused before stating, “Well he apparently isn’t new as he was returning a library book after two years.”

That got her roommates attention. The long black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail flipped and swayed as Chi-chi’s head shot up and around to look at Bulma. 

“Two years?!” Chi-chi whispered her shout of outrage. “Who takes that long to return a book? And why would you even worry about it after that long?”

Bulma shrugged and lifted her body so she could sit and look at her roommate. “He’s been off planet.” She tried not to smile as it was nothing new to meet an alien or even a humanoid alien, but there was just something about the encounter that had her giddy. “A very honorable thing to do, I would say. I even told him that it would be cheaper to pay for the new book they’ve probably already bought, but he insisted on paying the fine and returning the original book.”

The younger girl looked doubtful. “Sounds to me like someone throwing their money around because they can.” While her family wasn’t exactly struggling for money, Chi-chi had always been modest about their wealth and refused to live like a spoiled princess. “Not, of course, that it’s a bad thing,” she admitted after realizing that Bulma’s family gave a lot to the school and its facility. “But I’m sure even you would’ve paid the fee of the new book.”

“We’re also used to human culture and knowing that it’s okay to do such things,” Bulma countered.

Chi-chi rolled her eyes and turned back toward her laptop. “Just because he was hot doesn’t mean you should defend him.” When she heard her roommate gasp, Chi-chi continued, “I’ve only been living with you for a year and I know your track record. You should stop falling for these pretty boys because they’re nothing but trouble.”

Bulma scoffed. “He wasn’t pretty,” she protested. “He was ruggedly handsome.” A smirk turned one corner of her lip up as she leaned back on her hands. “He didn’t have much in the height department, but damn did he have the confidence to scare someone twice his size,” Bulma appraised the unknown man. “You should have seen him.”

“I’m good, thanks,” Chi-chi murmured, already busy typing away again as if the interruption had never occurred. 

Pouting, the older woman was about to justify her obsession when her phone started ringing. Pushing herself off the bed, Bulma went to answer and saw that it was her father calling back. Of course he would have perfect timing. The rebuttal she had been formulating to taunt Chi-chi back into a conversation died in her throat as she answered the incoming call. 

“Hey, Dad,” Bulma put on a false cheery voice. “What’s the dilemma this time?” She just hoped it didn’t have anything to with her mother again. Not that her mother was a problem maker, actually quite the opposite. It was just that Bulma refused to answer every time her mother called to check in on things. That meant her father had to call and make sure things were okay on Bulma’s end so he could report back to the mothership. 

“A small group of Saiyans landed today and they’ll need to be shown the Observatory.” Dr. Briefs got right down business. 

Bulma sighed with relief. “I suppose I can do that. Have they already contacted you?” she asked as her body relaxed and she melted back down onto the bed. 

“They want to stop by first thing in the morning. You don’t have anything going on, correct? If you do we can reschedule.” Since Bulma was closer to the building it was easier for her to show the newcomers around than it was for Dr. Briefs to get there from across the city. 

“No, no, it’s fine. I’ll just make sure I have plenty of coffee tomorrow,” she said with a small chuckle. She confirmed the time with her father and then hung up before her mother somehow sensed she was on the phone. “Well looks like I’ll be going to bed early,” Bulma threw the complaint into the silent room. 

Chi-chi gave the older woman a glare. “I won’t keep ya from it.” She was used to her overly talkative roommate, but Bulma needed to learn how to pick her battles. “I’ll dim my screen if that will help. Or I suppose I could go downstairs if you need total silence.” Chi-chi had always been the first to call it a night and get a good night’s rest. 

Bulma blew out a huff and rolled her eyes. “I can sleep through just about anything once I’m out. It’s just a matter of getting to sleep when I’m not tired in the least.” Laying her phone back on the desktop, she tapped her fingertips against the woodgrain. Too bad she wasn’t at home where she could go take a relaxing bath or go to the labs and work on something to release some of the pent up energy. 

Turning back to her assignment, Chi-chi suggested, “Why don’t you go to the gym and workout? Or go take a walk. I have to finish this tonight and I can’t help distract you.” Not that she would normally be there to talk or whatever it was Bulma wanted to do to cure her boredom. “Maybe you’ll run into your new beau,” she muttered with an air of cynicism. 

Arms came around Chi-chi’s neck and hugged the back of her head against a pillow-y chest. A blush crept up the younger woman’s neck as a chin landed at the crown of her head. Grimacing, Chi-chi made a mental note that this was another lesson her roommate needed to learn: Personal space. 

“You’re brilliant! How did I not think about that?” Bulma asked ecstatic. The man seemed the type to be closed away in a gym all day. “I’ll wear my cutest outfit just in case.” The statement was uttered more for herself as Bulma pulled away from Chi-chi to dig through her drawers. 

Free from her roommate’s clutches, Chi-chi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly and silently. At least she would have an hour or two to herself. She could get her work done in that time, so if Bulma wanted to talk when she got back it shouldn’t be a problem. Of course listening to other woman digging through her stuff and complaining of not keeping any flattering workout clothing was enough to set Chi-chi’s nerves on fire. 

“You can borrow some of mine if ya want,” Chi-chi offered a few minutes later. She glanced at her roommate as she pushed her chair away from the desk to stand. “We’re about the same size. I’ll show you what I have and you can try it on.”

Bulma gave the younger woman a brilliant smile before stuffing articles of clothing back into the drawers. “I promise I’ll wash them before returning, too.”

After picking an outfit to wear, Bulma tied her medium length hair into a ponytail, thanked her roommate, and headed toward the campus gym. Since it was still early evening there were students milling about everywhere. She gave an acknowledging wave or nod to the people she knew and kept a sharp eye on everyone else. There always seemed to be new students showing up and it wouldn’t do to let someone of interest escape her notice. A grin spread over her lips as Bulma thought of the new student she had met earlier: Vegeta. Her feet picked up speed as an extra spring was added to her steps. 

Rounding the corner that would end her journey, the young heiress was pulled up short at the commotion of a crowd. She slowed and took in that most people in the cluster were wearing workout clothes covered in sweat stains. Coming up at the back, Bulma stood on tip-toes to see what was going on. She couldn’t make out much of anything aside from two huge forms blocking the entrance of the gym. Bulma cursed her luck and bit at her bottom lip. Now what the hell was she supposed to do? 

With a growl she turned on her heels and headed back toward the dorm room. She hadn’t been looking forward to working out but now that the opportunity had been taken away Bulma sure felt like hitting something. Her trek back to the room was quicker and filled with tension as she barely noticed the people passing by. Once inside Bulma started digging through her clothes again and slamming drawers.

Chi-chi had looked up upon her roommate’s entry with a bewildered look. When the older woman said nothing, Chi-chi turned in her chair to see Bulma start throwing clothes about again. 

“That was quick. Should I ask what went wrong?” Chi-chi asked cautiously as she rested her chin on the back of the chair. 

Bulma shrugged. “I don’t know. Everyone had been herded out of the gym by the time I got there and I wasn’t about to stick around when I couldn’t even get a good view,” she complained. “So I’m just going to get a nice hot shower and come back and read so you can finish up your work in silence.”

Chi-chi’s eyes grew wide and she lifted her head from the chair. “Are you sure? I can get up early to finish it before class. I mean, since you’ll be gettin’ up early anyway. That is, if you want to talk or something.”

“Thanks, Chi-chi.” Bulma faced the younger woman with a smile. “I appreciate the offer, but I know how hard you study. I’ve got plenty of other stuff to keep me occupied and talking would only keep us both up all night.”

With a slight nod Chi-chi said, “Alright. Enjoy your shower and I’ll try to keep my typing quiet.”

Bulma laughed and collected her stuff to get her shower. “I’ll try not to bother you too much when I get back.” 

When Bulma crossed her heart, Chi-chi smiled and gave a smothered laugh before turning back to her computer. 

~S~

Vegeta paced the floor in front of his two subordinates. “I cannot fucking believe it,” he growled. His arms swung at his sides and as he turned his left arm punched the air. “We haven’t even been for a fucking day and you two idiots already managed to fuck up.” 

He had just gotten out of the shower and was getting ready to relax for the evening when the phone had rung. Vegeta eyed the communication device with anger before answering and barking a “What?” into the speaker. A shaken and stuttered voice had informed him that Nappa and Raditz had broken some of the gym equipment. At first Vegeta had laughed, then upon hearing that he would have to come down and deal with the problem the Saiyan prince had grumbled an affirmative before hanging up and let out a few expletives. 

“I might as well have brought that moron you call a brother, Raditz.” Of course, if Vegeta had done such a foolish thing there would be more trouble than just broken exercise equipment that he could easily pay to have fixed. He stopped his pacing to face the larger of the two men. “Nappa, somehow I expected better of you.” When the bald man opened his mouth, Vegeta held up a hand. “Spare me. I’m tired and pissed. Not to mention we’ve got an early morning tomorrow so I’d rather not have to beat the shit out of both you and cause more damage and the possibility of being tossed out on the street tonight.”

“We’ve got money to toss around. What’s the big deal?” Raditz asked as he lazed back on the couch. “King Vegeta always makin’ sure his heir is taken care of.”

Vegeta’s head swiveled toward the younger of the two seated Saiyans. “You could have stayed your ass on Planet Vegeta. Not like I needed two fucking babysitters.” Nappa had been the one to go on missions to make sure the prince returned alive. One eyebrow cocked in the air as he asked, “Is there a reason you requested to come to Earth?”

Raditz shot off the couch and towered over his prince. “You think I wanted to join this expedition? Follow your ass around this hellhole of a planet? Fuck off.” With that the long haired Saiyan turned to stalk off.

“Is there a reason my father sent you with us, then?” Vegeta’s voice was low and lethal. His hands tightened into fists and his body vibrated with unspent energy. “Don’t fucking lie to me, you son of a bitch.”

The taller Saiyan scoffed and looked over his shoulder. “Of course King Vegeta sent me. You think I’d choose to be here rather than fighting? So if you want to ship me back off, please Your Majesty, I would be most thankful.” Raditz turned at the waist and gave a mock bow.

The blow to Raditz’s chin came without warning. The hit lifted his feet from the ground and tossed him on his back, knocking the wind from his lungs. As he sucked in breath, getting too much, the Saiyan hacked and propped himself up on his elbows. A bare foot landed on his chest, keeping his larger form from regaining his feet. Raditz lifted his chin to the meet the black eyes of his prince. 

Vegeta tsked and sneered at the man under foot. “My father can keep you and your dumbass brother at his side for all eternity.” Adding a bit of pressure, the Saiyan prince kicked his foot off the lower class. “For all I care you can board the next ship out tomorrow. I don’t need your troublesome ass here to protect me from all these inferior species.”

“Vegeta.” When the prince’s head whipped around to stare at the man still seated on the couch, Nappa cleared his throat. “Prince Vegeta, perhaps the king knew what he was doing sending two watch dogs with you.”

With a bark of laughter Vegeta shook his head. “Nappa is to be the voice of reason now. It’s not like I plan to tour this planet and come into contact with as many locals as possible.”

“But you’ll still be busy most of the time. Your attention focused on other things rather than any invisible enemies.” The bald Saiyan glanced at the man on the floor before focusing back on the prince. 

Narrowing his eyes at the justification, Vegeta huffed. “Whatever. I need some fucking sleep, so you two can argue amongst yourselves all night if you want. Just remember that you’ll be on guard duty.” He glared at Raditz who was still lying on the floor. “I still don’t give a fuck if you want to leave, but if my father sent you on orders than you’ll deal with his wrath.”


	3. The Tour Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma arrives for the tour meeting and runs into some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the beginning is very repetitive when it comes to describing Nappa and Raditz from Bulma's POV...So I apologize in advance for any laziness.

Pulling into one of the many empty parking spots, Bulma let out a sigh seeing no other vehicle. It was just her luck that she was on time and would have to wait for the arrival of her guests. She was grateful that it wasn’t winter or even fall which would have her fighting snow and cold weather! With a shiver she grabbed the coffee cup and took a small sip of the steaming brew—not that she would need the warmth, only the caffeine it provided. After her shower last night she had gone back to the dorm room and read while listening to her roommate’s keyboard tapping. Bulma had hoped that the dull atmosphere would have her drowsy in minutes but it hadn’t and she had been awake well into the morning hours. So with only a few hours of sleep here she was, hoping she wouldn’t bite any of the Saiyans’ heads off as she gave them the official tour. With a snort she opened the door—making sure to grab her coffee—and reminded herself that while Saiyan’s weren’t hostile on Earth they were a warrior race and prone to fighting. Bulma closed the door and locked the car before making her way to the auditorium that was well away from public view. 

Making her way up the path she noticed two large figures leaning against the building. She glanced around, wary of her surroundings and having no one on her side. Damn, she hadn’t thought to bring protection or just a friendly face so she didn’t get herself into unintentional trouble with the Saiyans. Bulma took another sip of her drink as she kept an eye on the two figures she was approaching. It wouldn’t do her any good to go into battle nervous and unprepared. She gave her head a jerky shake before holding it up straight and made sure her spine was lengthened. It didn’t give her much more height but it was the confidence in her posture that would catch the Saiyans’ attention and hopefully gain her some respect. As she drew ever closer and started to recognize the two large forms as the men that had joined Vegeta in the library, a lone smaller figure caught her attention. The body had been hovering above the auditorium—or so Bulma thought—and was now making a slow descent to the ground. 

“Great. Just great,” she muttered to herself as she slowed her approach. Three of them and all male from what she could make out. There were two huge hulking smashers and their leader that she would have to deal with. Bulma stopped dead in her tracks as the scene from the library popped into her mind. “Shit, shit, shit!”

Taking another fortifying sip of coffee, she continued forward on rubber legs. She tried to stiffen them but it only made her walk awkwardly. It would probably be best to seem relaxed rather than rigid, though. ‘Relaxed and confident’ she reminded herself. Now only a few feet away she studied the small group as the two taller men stood to the side and behind the smaller man—Vegeta. Bulma swallowed the moan that tried to escape. Wasn’t it just her luck? Besides, how hadn’t she noticed the tails on them? She rolled her eyes at that problem because she had been distracted and would’ve thought their tails had been belts anyway. Taking a quick glance skyward, Bulma’s mind sent out a signal for hope. Hope that she would make it through this meeting without making a fool of herself or pissing off any of these men. 

With a quick glance back at the almost empty parking lot, at least Bulma knew how they had gotten there. Of course she should have known as most aliens preferred to fly if they could. She supposed it was easier and faster than driving or taking public transport. They didn’t have to deal with traffic. ‘That would be nice’ she thought as she took another quick sip of coffee. If she was able to fly, Bulma decided that she would use the ability for short trips where luggage or bags wouldn’t be a problem. The only downside would be her hair becoming a tangled mess. She shrugged her shoulders and focused her attention back on reality: three Saiyan men. 

“Hello,” she called out now that she was only steps away from the small group. Bulma wasn’t sure if she should offer a handshake so she tipped her head in each of the men’s direction. 

“You aren’t Dr. Briefs,” Vegeta stated as he observed the woman who was now standing in front of him. He could feel Nappa and Raditz at opposite shoulders and the curiosity they were feeling. 

Bulma flashed a smile. “No, I would be his daughter Bulma Briefs. He requested I oversee your inspection. I will also pass along any notes or suggestions you might offer.” She held up her set of keys and found the one that would open the door. When the three Saiyans remained silent she asked, “Do you have names?”

Vegeta’s thick eyebrows narrowed. “You already know mine, Miss Briefs, or do you not remember?” he asked in a condescending tone. 

Her smile faded as she gave a short nod. “I have yet to meet your companions, Vegeta.” She glanced from one tall man to the other. 

Vegeta waved his left hand toward the long haired Saiyan. “Raditz,” he clipped out. His right hand lingered in front of the bald Saiyan. “Nappa.”

“So this is the chick from the library?” Raditz leaned forward over Vegeta’s shoulder to get a closer look. “I heard you gave Vegeta a bit of trouble.”

Bulma tilted her chin to look the taller man in the eyes. “I was only doing my job and trying to make things easier. There was no need to pay a fine…”

“Vegeta here never does things the easy way,” Raditz told her with a grin. He started to slide past Vegeta but received an elbow to the gut. It made the bigger man pause but didn’t shut him up. “I’m sure he’s already made a list of all the little improvements he wants done just to the outside of this building.” As Raditz sucked in a breath to continue the elbow at his gut pressed in and up causing him to choke on his next words. 

“That’s enough, Raditz. I’m sure Miss Briefs has a busy day ahead so if she’ll just show us around the inside.” Vegeta kept his eyes on the lavender haired woman who had finally dragged her attention back toward him instead of Raditz. 

Bulma nodded. “There isn’t much to see, but if you’d like to test the equipment out then feel free.” She walked around the Saiyans and unlocked the door to allow them entrance. She walked inside then stopped to keep the door propped open. “The exercise equipment is made with a studier material so they shouldn’t break. We supply the same machines at the college gym facility.”

Raditz and Nappa tossed a look at each other as Vegeta sneered. Bulma at first wasn’t sure what was going on then she remembered the commotion last night.

“You were using the regular gym equipment last night,” she guessed. Damn, she should’ve pushed her way to the front! Well, it didn’t matter anyway as she was ushering them around and encouraging them to test the products supplied here. 

Nappa rubbed a hand over his bald head. “We hadn’t been issued passes to get into the restricted area. We didn’t mean to break the machines. Just got a little too enthusiastic.”

Bulma felt her jaw drop. They had broken the equipment? That’s what had happened? That’s why everyone had been filed out into the hall. It wasn’t because the people were watching someone or these two Saiyans working out and putting them all to shame. She tipped her head back and looked up at the ceiling. At least her father wouldn’t be bored anytime soon if the two giant Saiyans stuck around. 

“Well,” she drew the word slowly, “you’re more than welcome to test out the machines here. That way if they do break, we can get a new order in immediately before the next full moon.” She meant for the second half to be a joke but it had fallen flat. 

Nappa and Raditz turned to Vegeta for approval. After the shortest of the trio gave a slight nod both of the taller males set out on a mission. There was much clanking and grunting as the two men went about their business of testing each and every machine. From what Bulma could tell it looked like the two Saiyans were actually trying to break the equipment and she wasn’t sure she could handle that. She and her father had worked on making sure the parts were indestructible and so far—after a year—they could withstand the powerful pressure and strain put on them. 

With a sigh she turned toward Vegeta who was still watching his colleagues. “You’re not going to join them?” she asked with just a hint of curiosity. 

“No. That should keep them busy while we continue on with our business.” His eyes slanted in her direction. “Did you bring a device to take notes?” He eyed the woman, letting his sight travel over and down her body. When she reached into a pocket Vegeta felt his muscles tighten and prepare for action. 

“I’ve got my cellphone.” Bulma held up the hand-sized phone and walked in his direction. The sound of weights falling on the floor made her jump and turn around to see what the other two men were up to. Upon discovering they were okay and the equipment was intact, she focused on Vegeta. “They’re really going to go all out, aren’t they?” she questioned a little nervously.

Vegeta shrugged. “You did tell them to test the things,” he answered, his tone and features impassive. “If they break something here at least I won’t have to clean up their mess.” One corner of his lip tugged up before dropping back down. He slanted a gaze at the woman. “With the subject being mentioned,” he started making sure Miss Briefs was paying attention, “if Nappa and Raditz break any of the specialty equipment on campus it is covered by Capsule Corp, correct?”

Bulma gave a slow nod, cringing on the inside. “Correct, though I would hope that they don’t make it their life mission to see what it takes to damage such expensive material.”

“Perhaps I can help with that,” he mentioned in an offhanded manner. “Show me around and we can discuss the issue.” He made a signal with his hand to lead on.

Bulma tightened her jaw and did just that. She led the way to the indoor arena—which consisted of a large open area with mats to throw over the hard floor and benches placed around it. A shudder passed through her as she thought about the reports from the cleanup crew. The Saiyans sure did seem to love a bloody sporting event. 

“This is the designated fighting or sparring area,” she began verbatim from all the other tours she had given. Bulma stepped aside to let Vegeta pass but he didn’t seem interested. If the other two had been here they probably would’ve pushed her down to try out their skills. 

Vegeta took a step forward and glossed over the area. Nothing like what they had at home. “Pitiful,” he spit out as he reversed his footing. “I’d like to view the downstairs.” He spun and shouted, “Nappa, Raditz!” When he had the other two Saiyans’ attention he went on, “We’ll be down in the living quarters.”

The two men stopped what they were doing and looked at each other than back at Vegeta. Bulma felt an awkward tension rise in the air as the taller Saiyans seemed to shuffle their feet as if they meant to join the tour. ‘They should’ Bulma thought warily. Wasn’t that the whole reason she was here? So that she could give these men a quick guide on where everything they might need was at. 

“Join us when you’ve tested everything,” Vegeta added as an afterthought. His damned bodyguards were so eager to leave and do their own vices without contemplating what might happen to their prince at the end of the day most days. What would a few moments alone with a weakling human female matter?

Bulma swung her gaze from the shorter Saiyan to the taller ones, waiting to see how this would play out. She wasn’t sure what was going on between them but something was definitely up.

“And if something falls apart?” Nappa asked aloud, not sure who to direct the question toward. 

Clearing her throat, Bulma answered, “Then I’ll take care of it. Well,” she went on with a shrug, “I’ll be sure to mention which equipment needs fixed or replaced.” She glanced to her right where Vegeta was. “What about the tour for these two?” she politely inquired. 

Vegeta’s lip curled with disgust. Hadn’t he already mentioned talking about business with the woman? “I’ll show them around when the time comes. I’m sure the facility is not too complicated. Plus there will be others more familiar with the place when the full moon rolls around.”

Bulma shook her head. “I’ve been tasked with showing you three around and that’s what I will do.” She was about to open her mouth again when someone else beat her to it.

“We can come back to destroy these machines later, Nappa,” Raditz said as he walked through the different training equipment. “We don’t need Bulma here to get in trouble.” A brief smirk flashed across his lips. 

Vegeta moved in a flash, blocking the taller Saiyan’s path. “You two idiots can stay here and break whatever the hell you want,” he growled in a lowered voice. He looked over at the woman and told her, “You can give them the rest of the tour when they exhaust themselves. As Raditz mentioned, we wouldn’t want you to be in trouble because of us.”

Bulma felt her jaw clench and relax. “No trouble,” she stated with a wavering voice. The speed that Vegeta had used was alarming and she was doing her best to choke down any real fear, especially if she was to be alone with him. Of course this Raditz guy was the one inciting most of Vegeta’s intimidating behavior. “I just don’t want to be remiss in my duties, is all.”

With a nod, Vegeta started back toward Bulma. “Join us when you two are finished and Miss Briefs can give you a quick tour,” he called over his shoulder. When he saw Raditz’s mouth open, Vegeta made a smooth turn and glared at the other man. 

“Sure thing, Vegeta,” the long-haired Saiyan said with as much contempt as he could muster. He gave a lazy, mocking salute before whirling around and joining Nappa. 

Beneath his shirt Vegeta felt his tail bristle at the insult but kept his movements cool and calm. “Miss Briefs, if you would lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to add that I had LOTS of fun writing Raditz! While this is an AU, I am trying to make their characters as close to their show personalities but I will be tweeking them just a bit since they grew up in a different environment.


	4. Privileged Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma learns the true identity of Vegeta. In turn, Bulma decides it's best not to keep Vegeta in the dark about her father's latest project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just want to start off with an apology. Last year was SO shitty! I was horribly sick for the first half of the year, then the second half was taken up with moving and being obsessed over Dragon Age. I just want to say I'm sorry it took me over a freaking year to post on this! And hopefully it won't be that long between chapters again since I've been trying to stay on top of this story. 
> 
> Secondly I want to personally thank ZeroImagination for the motivation and getting this next chapter revised and posted! 
> 
> Lastly, I just want to say that I did go back and revise this chapter a bit, so hopefully everything still sounds okay. If not please let me know...And just keep in mind that this is an AU so personalities might differ slightly from the show, but I am trying to keep them mostly the same.

As Bulma led the way downstairs, she refused to let her nerves show. It wasn’t like Vegeta was mad at her and plotting to get revenge somehow while they alone, right? Biting her lower lip and to stop herself from thinking such things, Bulma focused on the steps ahead instead of how she almost felt safer with the two huge Saiyans keeping them company. 

“Is there a reason why you’re so nervous, Miss Briefs?” Vegeta asked from behind, making her tense body jerk and misplace her footing. A hand shot out automatically to keep her from falling but she rejected his help as if he was going to further her demise instead of save her. 

“I’m not nervous,” Bulma bit out, skipping a few steps down and away from the Saiyan. “I’m just not a morning person and the coffee makes me jittery,” she lied without an ounce of trouble as her mind was more focused on staying away from her companion. 

Landing at the bottom of the staircase she locked her sweaty palms behind her back and watched from the corner of her eye as Vegeta descended at an unhurried pace. Bulma berated herself over the stupid slip-up and knew she should apologize for her unwarranted reaction. However she was stopped before she could even begin to formulate the words. 

“Have you not interacted with Saiyans much?” Vegeta was curious as to why she would try to hide such an easy emotion to detect. 

She turned a suspicious eye on him. “I’m not close to any of your species, if that’s what you’re asking.” The hands behind her back clenched each other in a tighter embrace as she squared her feet and shoulders as if she were bracing for a physical impact. 

He stopped on the last step, making him a few inches taller. “You do know that we have superior senses, correct?” Vegeta leaned against the wall so he wouldn’t give into the urge of domination and frighten her more. If that’s what this show of weakness was about then he would do what he could to ease her mind. 

‘Shit.’ She had forgotten all about those damned fine-tuned senses. She willed her muscles to relax. “Why did you want to get me alone?” She paced a few feet away and cocked her head as she heard him move. Her body snapped to attention, but when she turned to look at him it was to find that he’d only stepped down from the last stair. 

One side of his lip curled upward. Not that it should surprise him that she was curious as he hadn’t tried to be subtle about it. “The two idiots upstairs have been forced upon me. They take up space in my personal living quarters and follow me around as if I’ll give them treats for being good lap dogs.” When he caught the confused look the woman was giving him he questioned, “That is something you Earthlings say, yes?”

Bulma gave a slight shake of her head, clearing the confusion before nodding in response. “I don’t understand, though. I mean I see Saiyans hanging out in packs—if that’s the correct term—but I never noticed a hierarchy.” Was it that she just hadn’t been paying that much attention? 

As fascinated as she was by the alien races, most of them weren’t that pleasing to the eyes or ears. Perhaps she should start doing more research on these alien races, learning about their cultures and planets rather than just welcoming them and supplying equipment and housing while they were on Earth. It would make her more prepared and perhaps less jumpy when being alone with certain species. 

“That’s because most of us are equal in social classes on our planet,” Vegeta admitted a little begrudgingly as he leaned back against the wall. 

Well that was new information! Saiyans had class levels? She supposed it made sense for a military nation. “So that would make you some kind of commanding officer?” Bulma questioned as her curiosity got the better of her. 

With her father working so closely with the Saiyans, it was truly pitiful how little she knew about their race. She knew their planet was ruled by a king, but that was the extent of what she knew. She had been aware of Vegeta’s confidence during their first meeting in the library, and had picked up on the aristocratic vibe in his voice and posture—or perhaps that was only due to his rigid military training. She figured he had to be of some upper class lineage because most of the other Saiyans she had met were nothing like him.

Vegeta shrugged, pulling away from the wall so he could move closer. “Not exactly,” he answered cryptically, a small smirk appearing on his lips. “Shall we continue on with the tour?”

Bulma reached out to stop him with a touch but the look she received was enough to have her pull back. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” she couldn’t quite keep the alarm from her voice. 

“It means,” he hissed, bringing his face as close as he desired to hers, “that this is not to get bandied about.” When she gave a tentative nod he continued, “I am the prince of all Saiyans, hence the damn lap dogs upstairs.” 

“Oh,” Bulma breathed out, sinking back and groping for something to hold onto. When no purchase was found, she corrected her stance while backing up. “Well I suppose that does explain a lot,” she muttered. 

“What exactly does it explain?” he growled, eyes narrowing. She waved a hand at him causing him to look down and over his body. “What?” he repeated in an even deeper growl, baring his teeth. 

Bulma gulped down a gasp. “The way you dress,” she started in a cautious tone. “You dress more conservatively than most of the other Saiyans.” She didn’t want to point out the gloves he always seemed to be wearing—well the two times Bulma had seen him. Perhaps it was just a coincidence that he happened to have them on both instances. “Then there was that weird interaction upstairs between you and your guards. Well, it makes sense now that I know they are bodyguards because they looked torn on leaving you alone.” She laughed, it couldn’t be helped with the thought of two giant men afraid that leaving their boss alone with one little girl would bring doom upon them all. 

“I,” he snapped over her laughter, “commanded them not to join us because there are some issues I need to run by you.” When it was clear that he had the woman’s attention he continued, “Why weren’t my men given the proper authority to use the correct gym?” Miss Briefs spluttered as her hands waved in the air between them. “They should have at least been informed about the inferior equipment in the regular gym.”

“That is not my fault,” she finally got out and pointed an accusing finger at the Saiyan. “I have no control over what the school does and who they provide special passes to. So if that’s your ‘issue’ then you need to take it to the school board.”

“I have, Miss Briefs. I may not be accustomed to Earth and its rules, but I’m not ignorant.”

“Then why are you bringing it up now, to me?” Bulma interrupted, on the defense now that her nervousness had abated and her temper was surfacing. “I’m sure the board will resolve your problem.”

“Why are there two separate gyms?” Vegeta questioned as soon as she closed her mouth. “The equipment is not all that different. So why is it that the more sustainable machinery requires a special pass?”

Bulma gave a helpless half-hearted shrug. “Capsule Corp is still developing and improving our durable material and because of the Saiyans’ strength there have been quite a few accidents. So when the college reached out to us, at the time, it was for the best—for everyone—that we keep them apart.”

The Saiyan gave her a quick nod. “May I inquire as to how many accidents there have been?”

“Well,” she said slowly, giving herself time to think. “Since the separation not quite as often, but we’re not sure if that’s because the Saiyans can take more damage than a normal human or if they’re not reporting injuries like they should. Of course with the equipment stabilized there are bound to be fewer mishaps.” Bulma started to turn away, to get on with this damned tour and get on with her life, when she suddenly remembered. “Shit,” she muttered, quickening her spin in hopes that Vegeta wouldn’t hear. 

He said nothing, simply stood his ground and waited for her next move. If the woman thought she could distract him to conceal something from him then he would let her think she’d won for now. Vegeta had often wondered why his father had made the deal with Earth and being shipped here once again only further confounded him. However, they were getting extra soldiers out of the bargain and if this pathetic race ever tried to rebel then it would be an easy battle for the Saiyans. 

“I suppose I should inform you that my father and I have recently built an off-campus gym for Saiyans.” Bulma refused to look at him and kept her footsteps at an even pace as she led him toward the sleeping area. “What with more and more Saiyans arriving each year we took it upon ourselves to expand our own operations.”

“Does my father know about this?”

Bulma let out a light-hearted chuckle. “Of course, Prince Vegeta.” She needed that reminder that she wasn’t dealing with a regular Saiyan and she couldn’t afford to unintentionally piss him off. “We wanted to test Capsule Corps capability as well, you see, and we needed a place to refine the increasing demand for more durable material and technology.” She lifted her shoulders as they reached the ‘barracks’. “It was a win-win in our book and your father approved the proposal a couple weeks ago.”

The normally downward-slashed eyebrows winged up in interest. Vegeta gave her his full attention instead of inspecting the sleeping quarters. “When will this facility begin operating?” 

The woman waved a hand toward the bunks in the room. Vegeta obliged and took a sweeping glance at the unadorned, open area. There were several bunk beds and he spotted a few single beds towards the back. His nostrils picked up the mingling scents that were quite typical in the barracks back on Planet Vegeta: sweat and sex. 

“We’re reinforcing the structure at the moment, as we have done to this building. After that it’s just a matter of setting up the equipment and deciding the layout of the rooms,” Bulma finally answered. 

His gaze swung back to the woman. “Rooms?” he questioned in curiosity. “There’s not much layout in this building,” Vegeta quipped as he looked over Bulma’s shoulder and into the kitchen/mess area. Beyond that he could see a few doors leading into rooms, then the only room left after that would be the bathing chamber.

“We weren’t given a lot of time to design this building. Plus, this was only meant to contain a group overnight. This wasn’t intended to be an everyday training area,” she answered in a clipped tone. “Is the bunking approved, prince?” 

Vegeta’s brows narrowed once more and a small frown barely rearranged his features. “It’s just Vegeta. I don’t wish for my title to be used while I’m here.” It would be hard enough to keep the other aliens here in check about it, and he didn’t need the other humans’ attention because of his title. He just wanted to do whatever it was his father wanted so he could return home, to space where he belonged. 

Bulma blinked, surprised by the request but then remembered that he had mentioned not wanting the information to be spread. So she nodded and asked again, “Is the bunking approved, Vegeta?”

“Yes,” he stated before turning around to face the kitchen area. 

There wasn’t much space to cross, as there was only a wall separating the two areas, and Vegeta had already assessed the eating area as they passed through it to get to the bunks. It looked much like the cafeteria in the school building except, of course, with an open kitchen that had counter space and cooking appliances. There were several long tables filling in the rest of the large area. 

“Over to the side here we have a fully stocked freezer.” Bulma directed Vegeta’s attention to the metal door. She opened it and he looked inside but remained silent. As the door closed and she made sure it clicked shut, she kept an eye on Vegeta as he drifted to the other enclosed rooms. “Those are the entertainment rooms. In case anyone wants to watch something or perhaps have a place to study,” she ended with a bit of sarcasm. 

“What kind of equipment will this new facility feature? The same that is above stairs or are you working on something new?” Vegeta asked as he walked back in her direction where she stood frozen by the freezer door. 

“There will be more room for sparring. We could put in some form of gymnastics or obstacle course, I suppose, since you Saiyans like to stay limber and physical.” Bulma offered with a slight shrug. “To be honest we hadn’t really thought of putting in anything special, but it would make sense than just offering the normal workout routine and machines.”

Bulma felt her skin prickle with nerves and she made herself move as the Saiyan continued to approach her. She tried to make her moves as smooth as possible but could tell by the gleam in his eyes that he wasn’t fooled. Still, she paced along the rows of tables and chairs to keep her distance so she could finish this bullshit tour. Which was becoming more apparent as Vegeta seemed more attuned to the non-existent work-out facility rather than what was front of him. 

Vegeta stopped and tracked her movements. “Sounds like you could use some professional advice, though the ideas you suggested would be a start.” 

Her steps faltered. A hand found leverage on the back of a chair to steady her balance as the thought of further working with this particular Saiyan sank in. “Let me guess? You would be willing to offer your assistance?” She gulped when a smirk parted his lips to reveal those sharper than average canines. 

“Do you have an objection to that, Miss Briefs?” It almost surprised him that they hadn’t gone that route already. Though he wondered how much influence she had on such projects, if any. Her father was the one in charge of the company, as far as he knew, and Vegeta knew that Dr. Briefs was who his father had been communicating and dealing with on certain developments. 

Bulma straightened and brushed a sweaty hand down her side. “None that I have yet, Vegeta. I will run the suggestion by my father and let you know what he decides.” Finally getting her nerves under control, she started across the empty space between the kitchen and the rooms set aside for entertainment. She had to get back to business before she did or said something stupid. “As you saw, we have a room with a television and entertainment center to watch movies or listen to music in this room.” She waved a hand at the open door of the first room. 

Vegeta obliged and took another peek inside the room. She cleared her throat and walked backwards to the next open door. Vegeta followed and once again looked around the interior of the room. 

“Then we have a room set up with a few computers and empty tables for further diversion or if a student would prefer to do any school work,” she rattled off and managed to keep the sarcasm out of it this time. 

It had been quite a while since she’d been around a male that could throw off her equilibrium, and none of them had been royalty or working so closely with her family. So when the Saiyan lifted his gaze to hers, Bulma grit her teeth and gave him a simple smile. One last stop and she could officially end this tour and get on with her day where she wouldn’t have to worry about offending a dignitary alien--though he was trying to keep his royal status as quiet as possible for some odd reason. She brushed the thought off with a flick of her hand as she pretended to once again smooth her garments. What did it matter to her in the end? His people would know who he was and she would keep her mouth shut about it to anyone she talked to. 

“One last stop and we’ll be done with this charade. Do you have any other questions or perhaps any worthwhile notes for me?” Bulma asked she folded her hands behind her back. 

“We may finish. I’ll pass my notes and inquiries to your father at a later date,” his answer was as stiff as his posture.


	5. The Tour Wraps Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last room on the tour then Bulma get back to her life and not have to worry about the Saiyans anymore (Princes or commoners). At least that's what that she hopes for as they part ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been doing a lot of Dragon Age and Voltron as of late, but I still really want to finish this story....or get as far as I can with it. 
> 
> After this chapter the story will move at a much faster pace, I hope :D

Bulma bristled as she led the way to the bathing room. The last stop and she would be free of this stifling atmosphere. If only Vegeta hadn’t brought up his damn title. She wasn’t used to censoring herself around such high-end clients because they usually didn’t give two shits about the project, just as long as it ran smoothly and finished on time. 

Not the Prince of all Saiyans, though. Nope, he was going to drive her up the wall and have her dangling from the ceiling if she didn’t end this quickly. Of course, since she had refused to indulge his curiosity Vegeta was going to bypass her, and Bulma knew her father would give the mighty prince whatever he wanted. She held in a snort of disgust as she pulled open the door and entered the best area of this stark building. 

Entering the room was like being transported to a far off jungle. There were trees planted throughout the room—along with shrubs and grass—to add to the atmosphere of it being outdoors. The roof had a projected picture of the night sky with twinkling lights made to look like actual stars. Bulma let out an internal sigh at the beauty of their contained nature. Then there was the whole reason this was the bathing room: a pond situated in the center of the room. 

Of course there was bound to be at least one person or alien not impressed with the decorations. Bulma could feel Vegeta move into the room behind her. She wasn’t sure why her backside heated when his body wasn’t even close to hers. Instead of focusing on the nerves, Bulma moved around the room, hoping the Saiyan would take the hint to explore on his own. 

“Do you think your father will give me the run around?”

Bulma grit her teeth as the question came from somewhere behind her. She didn’t turn when answering. “It’s not ‘giving you the run around’ when we’ve barely got the project started. I’m sure he’d be more than happy to have your expertise.”

Vegeta huffed. “Is there a particular reason you don’t want my help?”

She couldn’t control the urge to spin in his direction. “I’m sorry?” Bulma did manage to keep her mouth from gaping open. “I believe I told you that I don’t have any objections to having your help. You are more than welcome to talk it over with my father but as of right now there is no real need…”

“And I believe I already gave a few worthwhile ideas for your new project, Miss Briefs,” he interjected with a growl. “Are you that intimated by me?”

Bulma laughed as she pressed a hand against her rapidly beating heart. “There are plenty of reasons I should be.” She glanced over his body, knowing it was designed to be a fighting machine. “If I wasn’t used to dealing with Saiyans,” she trailed off as a smirk formed on his lips. 

Vegeta let out a breath of laughter. He had to give her credit for keeping her confident exterior. Of course she was about to have her sensibilities tested yet again in a few moments. It would be an excellent gauge to see just how good she was at “dealing with Saiyans”.

“What?” she asked with a lift of finely arched brow. “You don’t believe I can deal with you?” Bulma felt her scalp prickle as anger flared to life. If he wasn’t a prince she would have easily knocked him off his high horse. Instead she gritted her teeth and swallowed the growl that was ready to emerge. “Let me tell you…”

Ah, the cavalry had arrived. The loud stomping of running feet echoed just outside the open door and even the human woman could hear it. Vegeta, however, had been prepared to a degree. As the other two Saiyans rushed in half-naked, the third covered his eyes in exasperation. 

He should have known better than to throw such a large bone at his guards, but conversing with Miss Briefs had been more taxing than he was willing to admit. A gasp interrupted his thoughts and he caught a fleeting glance of two naked backsides before they splashed into the water. 

Bulma’s eyes widened before she averted her gaze as any good business woman would do. Her look breezed past Vegeta, not wanting to see the expression on his face, or have him see the curious glances she kept trying to take out of the corner of her eye. 

“Nappa, Raditz!” The command burst out amongst all the splashing and male laughter. “Have you forgotten there is a human female here?”

The noise ceased and Bulma dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands to keep from turning around. “It’s alright,” she announced, casting a quick glance at Vegeta. “We were finished here anyway. You two may enjoy your bath and I’ll just wait upstairs.”

She moved toward Vegeta and the open door, swept passed him with a glare, then free of his scrutiny she let her eyes dart over to the men in the water. They stood hip-deep in the water, their bodies and Raditz’s hair glistening wet. Clamping her lips tight together, she marched herself out the door and through the downstairs before her pace became more hurried on the steps. 

“Saiyans,” she breathed out and rolled her eyes. Bulma was glad she didn’t have to co-habitat with them on a more regular basis because she wasn’t sure if she would want to kill or fuck them. 

Now that she was up the stairs, she examined the equipment and noted that none of it had been damaged or broken making her breath a little easier. She had been worried that the two Saiyans were going to destroy every last piece of machinery in here just to a make a point for their leader. The two larger men were quick in following orders, even if the one with all the hair talked out of turn. Perhaps he had some form of blackmail on the prince that kept him safe from harm or punishment when he lacked respect. 

Bulma scoffed as she crossed the exercise area. She couldn’t believe that the mighty Prince of Saiyans would let anyone threaten him. Leaning against the door frame, she waited for the Saiyans to finish up so she could lock the place up and get the hell away from them. 

~S~

Vegeta lounged against a tree—a real live tree and not some fake plastic one like he expected—as he waited for his subordinates to get their asses out of the water. He hadn’t meant for the two idiots to come charging in and give the woman an eyeful of skin, but the trick had worked. She had become uncomfortable and left, leaving him time to plan his next attack. Though what was the point? 

He should just go to her father and insert himself into the planning of their next big project. Dr. Briefs would accept Vegeta’s offer and bring him on board and the female would have no say in the choice. Then he’d be right back in the mess he was in now, trying to get her to listen and welcome his help whether she wanted it or not. He needed to make her understand that he was not the enemy, although he had no idea why she was being so uncooperative. 

A corner of his mouth turned up. He suspected the reason, but a Saiyan female would’ve flaunted in his path instead of being so standoffish. Earthlings did seem to have some weird conviction that they could only be with one partner at a time, though most tended to easily break the rule as often as they could. 

If it wasn’t her attachment to some other male and some other cause then he would get to the bottom of it by telling her he wasn’t a threat in that area, either. If he needed a bed partner then he could find one that was willing, he didn’t need to chase after some skittish female. 

“So what’s the deal with this Bulma chick?” Raditz asked as he lounged at the edge of the water.

The question interrupted Vegeta’s train of thought and caused his eyes to lock onto the back of the Saiyan. His gaze skipped over to other man, who was actually bathing, before he turned his head skyward. 

“You talk her into joining our little program? If so I’d like first dibs,” the long haired Saiyan threw over his shoulder with a crass laugh. 

Vegeta sneered up at the stars twinkling above them. “She’s Dr. Briefs’ daughter.”

“I understand, but after you’re finished with her, I want a turn. She’s a fine piece of ass for an Earthling.” Not that Raditz had been here long enough to investigate all the choices that were offered. 

“Obviously you do not understand,” Vegeta growled in frustration, letting his eyes meet Raditz’s back. “We cannot fuck with her, literally. Her old man is the only one who understands the technology we supply.”

Raditz twisted, so his arms rested on the grassy shore. “We own this planet, Prince, so why can’t we take anything we want?”

“Would her father still want to work with us after we rape his daughter?” Vegeta started but was stopped as Raditz scoffed.

“I never said anything ‘bout raping her. Smelled like she had a thing for you or maybe all of us by the time she left the room. So what would be the harm in fooling around with her if she was willing,” Raditz informed his leader as if it were a simple solution. 

The man did have a fair point, though. If the woman was willing then who was he to object? Vegeta shook his head. “She could be valuable to us in other ways and I will not screw that up.” 

He hadn’t caught any scent of Saiyan on her and he wouldn’t involve her in the seedy business his father had set up on this planet. If she was as intelligent as her father then it would be in their favor to have her focus directed on the scientific and industrial work. 

Raditz shrugged and pushed himself out of the water. From the corner of his eye he saw Nappa head toward the shore. “If she comes sniffing around I’ll gladly offer my services to the lady.”

Vegeta snorted and moved away from his post. “Get your asses dressed and meet us upstairs.”

The prince walked past the trail of clothes, ignoring it, as he made his way back to the barracks. No, it was a kitchen with an attached sleeping area according to the woman. He rolled his eyes and slowed his steps as he did not feel like dealing with her again. 

What more did he have to say to her? That he should warn her at least one of his watch dogs would be chasing her tail-less ass? He sure as hell wasn’t going to pressure her into something she didn’t want, and Miss Briefs seemed smart enough to stay away from what she truly didn’t need. He paused as he came upon the staircase and leaned against the wall. His arms crossed and his eyes shut. 

With a slight inhale, he tilted his head and reached out with his senses. She was waiting at the entrance, not making a sound. He could still detect a faint scent of arousal but it was fading fast as the air shifted with a slight breeze. Blowing out the breath he had inhaled, Vegeta opened his eyes and gave himself a mental reprimand. 

There was no reason for them to interact once they left this place. He would deal with her father in any future dealings, even if he had to throw his title about—although he shouldn’t have to. Dr. Briefs knew who Vegeta was and the importance of keeping the Saiyans happy. If worse came to worst then Vegeta would give the good doctor the perfect excuse to keep his daughter off of the Saiyans’ radar. 

Voices entered the hallway, though the bodies were just now entering the kitchen. Vegeta pushed off the wall and started up the stairs. He didn’t want to deal with any of them right now. Raditz would hound him and while Nappa knew to keep silent it would be a matter of time before he caved to the ribbing. 

There were other loyal, trustworthy, and more obedient Saiyans that could have been assigned to the task so why had Vegeta’s father handpicked the most annoying one of all? It would be a miracle if Raditz would have all his body parts by the time he was shipped back home. The thought cracked a smirk on the prince’s lips as he reached the ground floor. 

There was a heavier breeze swirling the air that brought in the freshness of outside along with another putrid smell. Vegeta’s nose wrinkle as he caught a whiff of stale air and glanced up to find their hostess standing in front of the open door. 

She held something between her fingers and brought it to her mouth before removing it and blowing out smoke. A cigarette, if he remembered correctly. A disgusting habit most humans seemed to enjoy especially in groups. He recalled when leaving any building there would be clusters of people standing around and talking while indulging in the filthy practice. 

He was halfway across the room when the racket of his guards started up the stairs. Bulma dropped the cigarette and crushed it under her shoe before kicking it toward the grass. He sneered, not liking the thought of such contamination so close to the building. 

“I hope you retrieve that and dispose of it properly before we leave here.” His words made her jump and he felt a bit of satisfaction in that. 

She crossed her arms and rested against the doorway, swiveling her head to look at him with a bored expression. “If I don’t, what are you going to do about it?” 

A chuckle rose in his throat. “There are many things I could do, Miss Briefs, though I prefer to have you as a willing ally.”

Bulma rolled her eyes feeling churlish after how she had presented herself while downstairs. “I think you meant to say my father.” She wouldn’t tell him that he was right in his assumption, to want her on his side. The man was too arrogant for his own good. 

A smile stretched his lips as he approached her. With a shake of his head, Vegeta said, “I meant what I said. Of course, I would understand if you did not wish to work alongside present company.”

With a huff, Bulma turned her attention to the outdoors. “I’m only my father’s resident tour guide,” the lie rolled off her tongue. “As he would rather be working on one thing or another instead of having to waste time showing people around,” she continued with a truth that happened far too often. 

“Wasting time?” Vegeta inquired with a rise of a brow. 

Shit! She pulled herself away from her relaxing pose and held up her hands in defense. “Not you, personally,” she answered with a calm she did not feel. Of course her nerves had been up and down this entire damned time, so it was getting easier. “It’s just that the facility is close to campus so it makes everything simpler if I conduct the tours.”

Vegeta ran a wary eye over her, not believing a word. He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off as the sound of male boisterous laughter echoed throughout the room. “Well,” he drawled, “as we’re done wasting time here, I will let you close up shop and take my noisy companions elsewhere.” He spun on his heels to face the two men. “Nappa, Raditz, we’ve got much to do today.”

Nappa tipped his head toward Bulma as he exited, not paying much heed. Raditz, however, stopped and leaned toward the woman. With a jaunty smile that would have rivaled his brother’s, the long haired Saiyan said something to make the woman smile. As if that wasn’t enough he tipped his head to whisper something in her ear, and Vegeta was debating if he would have to drag the taller man away. It wasn’t necessary as Raditz left her with a blush rising on her cheeks. The prince snorted and shot off into the sky, trusting his guards to follow suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/critiques and kudos are always welcome.


End file.
